A Beautiful Disaster
by MydnightMystery
Summary: Ghosts are swarming Mystic Falls, someone from Damon's past pops up which leads to confessions. Will Damon get his Happily Ever After or will he once again become second choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone,**

**This is going to be a short 2 or 3 short whilst I'm working on my other neglected stories, let me know what you think!**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise**

* * *

Damon PoV

My eyes scanned the crowded bar as I stepped into The Grill, trying to find my brother, Elena or one of the 'Scooby Gang'. It seemed tonight was busier than normal in The Grill, as amongst the usual human residents and few supernatural beings there were also Ghosts, lots of them it seemed. I saw a few people walking around who should most definitely be 6 foot under and not walking around, chatting to people as though nothing was wrong.

I spotted a few people who I knew without a doubt were dead, amongst them were Vicki Donavan, Mayor Lockwood and Sheila Bennett. I knew there were a lot more in here but for me to single them out in this crowded place, with so many sounds and scent would take a huge amount of concentration, time and patience, which I was currently running out of. The one thing that struck me as odd as I looked around was the fact that none of the humans seemed concerned with the fact people they knew were dead were amongst them once more. In fact it seemed they were making the most of the time they had with their dead relatives, friends or neighbours. They were interacting with one another peacefully, I could see some people in tears as they embraced one another. If I was sentimental, I would watch people being happy that they had some more precious time with their loved ones.

But I'm not sentimental and I didn't have time to be, yes there were plenty of happy, good ghosts but on the other hand there were also some pissed off vengeful spirits who would happily try to kill those that had killed them in the first place. I'd already had one pissed off ghost visit me tonight and didn't want a repeat. It seems that Mason Lockwood wasn't very happy with me ripping out his heart and wanted payback. He also showed me that tonight spirits could actually touch and definitely cause you harm. Luckily I had managed to get away.

A flash of white and red appeared in my peripheral, I froze and slowly turned in that direction to see what it was but when I turned, there was no-one there. I brushed it off and breathed a sigh of relief when my eyes finally landed on Stefan, who had an arm around Elena whilst talking to someone, I tensed when I saw who it was they were talking to, that someone was definitely not going to be happy to see me. I had staked that someone when I first came back to Mystic Falls, Stefan's best gal pal, Lexi.

I quickly made my way through the throngs of people, hoping Lexi wasn't going to cause a scene here when she saw me. I was halfway to them when someone stepped into my path, blocking it, I grimaced when I saw who it was.

"We need to have a little chat Damon," Vicki Donovan hissed at me, anger written on her face.

I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes, I hoped no one else I had killed would pop up tonight as I didn't want to spend my night dodging vengeful spirits.

"Vicki, how lovely to see you," I told her, flashing her my trademark grin.

"Cut the shit Damon, we need to talk," she replied.

"Can we take a rain check? I really need to speak to my brother," I glanced at her, her face twisted into an angry scowl and was about to retort when her brother came up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, glaring at me.

"Hey Vicki, how about a game of pool?" He asked, smiling down at her. Vicki looked unsure for a moment before glancing up at her brother and nodded.

"Sure Matty, Damon, we'll continue this later," she was led away by her brother and I couldn't hold in my sigh of relief.

I finished making my way over to my brother who looked at me, confusion written all over his face, Elena smiled, she seemed almost relieved.

"Damon, what's going on around here?" Stefan questioned, motioning to the spirits around us.

"I have no idea but the Spirits seemed to have descended onto Mystic Falls, which sucks as a lot of people seem to have it out for me tonight," I answered with a shrug.

"Well, I wonder why they would want to hurt you Damon," Lexi said.

"Hello Lexi, did I mention that I'm terribly sorry about the whole staking thing?" I greeted her, a frown marred her face, she took a step towards me before Stefan grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"Seriously Damon? That's the first thing you thought to say?" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asks, looking between Stefan and I, ignoring Lexi altogether.

Elena never seemed to like Lexi, even though she barely knew her. She would crinkle her nose and scowl everytime her name was mentioned. I secretly thought she was jealous about the close friendship that Stefan and Lexi shared but it seemed to grow even more when she found out that we had slept together in the 70's. I didn't understand why though, Elena and I weren't together, we never would be but Elena seemed to hate that. She was a lot like Katherine in that sense, she wanted both Stefan and I wrapped around her attention, vying for her attention and she hated that didn't happen. I only had love and affection for one woman in my heart but she had been lost to me forever, due to my own stupid decisions and I would forever pay the price and feel the guilt that consumed me.

"I don't know Elena but seeing as no one is dying and no wants to kill anyone other than myself, we should just see how this plays out, if they start feeling murderous then we step in and fix it," I replied with a shrug. Elena didn't seem too happy with my answer but before anyone else could notice her facial expression, she planted a fake smile onto her face before turning back into Stefan's arms. Lexi was watching Elena with a guarded expression on her face.

"So Lexi, how has the other side been treating you?" I asked, throwing an arm around her shoulder, ignoring Elena's glare, Lexi shrugged my arm off her.

"Fine," she answered cooly.

We spent the next 20 minutes or so talking amongs each other, Lexi seemed to thaw out a little and soon enough Stefan and Lexi were joking and laughing amongst each other much to the displeasure of Elena who was stewing in jealousy, she wasn't happy she wasn't centre of attention.

"Hello Poppet, fancy seeing you here," a voice sounded behind Elena.

Elena jumped and spun around, a sharp intake of air was the only sound she made as she saw the grinning face of Kol Mikaelson stood there. Elena took a step back in fright when he took a step forward, Stefan pushed her behind him. Kol's grin grew even wider at that.

"What are you doing here Kol?" Stefan asked.

"I came to talk to our dear little doppelganger here, I wanted to see if she felt any guilt or conscience towards what she did to me, maybe a little payback whilst I'm here," he replied smoothly, the grin not falling from his face. Great, a pissed off Original to add to the vengeful spirit list. Elena shuddered and clung to Stefan's back.

"Kol, I'm sorry about what happened," Elena whimpered, looking up at him through her long lashes, Kol rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Now poppet, don't lie, the only reason you're saying that is because I'm here and not stuck on the other side like you want me to be," he smirked knowingly, Elena's face flushed, "You're not so big when your hunter brother isn't around, where is he by the way? I need a little chat with him after I'm done with you poppet." Elena gritted her teeth in anger.

"Kol, enough," a familiar feminine voice called from behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder, I froze and waited to see if it was who I thought it was.

Kol turned slightly to reveal a brunette woman stood there, someone who I never thought I would see again, let alone be in the same room as her.

"Ah Bella, there you are," Kol replied with a smile, how did Kol know Bella?

"Bella," her voice left my lips as a pained whisper, my heart constricting in my chest as I took in her appearance.

She looked exactly as she had the last time I saw her 5 years ago, she was wearing a white bridal gown with lace sleeves and hugged her figure in all the right places. Her mahogany locks were in loose curls in a half up, half down hairstyle that went to her lower back, a beautiful daisy crown weaved amongst the curls. She had a smokey eye look with nude lips, she made the vision of a beautiful bride, a vision that any man would love to see walking towards him.

She looked beautiful but there were a few things that made the vision into a nightmare, the front of her dress was drenched in blood, her blood. Her wrists had been slit you could see bruises marring her creamy white skin, the worse thing was the fact that half of her throat had been torn out, I lowered my eyes, ashamed at the vision in front of me.

"Hello Damon," She greeted me politely, I once again looked at her to see her eyes giving me the once over.

"Who are you? And why do you look like a horror movie reject?" Elena spat, glaring at Bella, Kol growled low in his throat as she stepped out from behind Stefan, why was Kol protecting Bella? Were they an item?

"This is how I looked when I died," Bella responded, she shot me a questioning glance, I sighed before nodding, "My name is Isabella Marie Salvatore," she answered Elena's first question, Stefan's head snapped to mine as his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Salvatore? How could you possibly be a Salvatore? Stefan and Damon don't have any sisters," Elena hissed at Bella, I glared at her before stepping beside Bella who gave me a shy smile.

"She's a Salvatore as she's my wife," I responded on her behalf, ignoring the way Elena's mouth dropped open, fury and shock written on her face, if it was possible, she would have steam coming out of her ears about now.

* * *

**Please leave a review**

**Let me know what you think & whether you think I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone, **

**So I know I said this would be a two shot story but I think it's more than likely going to end up as a 4 chapter story. **

**Song for this chapter:**

**The Fray - Never Say Never**

* * *

**Damon PoV**

"What the hell Damon? How is this possible? Why didn't you tell us? Why is she here now? Are you two together? Is she a threat to me? When did this happen? I can't believe this!" Elena raged, her face flushed as her voice raised in pitch and volume with every question asked.

She really needed to remember that she was dealing with vampires, that we were not cute cuddly pets she could boss around, her whole attitude was starting to not only piss me off but piss her friends off too. She was demanding and needed to be centre of attention at all times, if she wasn't she would create a drama but somehow came out of it looking like the good guy and receive pity. Well it wasn't going to happen this time, Bella was going to be the centre of my attention, I didn't know how long I would have with and I'd missed her, spent years mourning her.

"Um Elena? You may want to cool it down on the jealousy, Stefan is standing right next to you," Lexi huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the doppelganger who opened and closed her mouth a few times without actually saying anything, Stefan raised an eyebrow at his girlfriends behaviour.

"What on Earth are you talking about Lexi? Me jealous? Of What? One of Damon's bimbos?" Elena spat out, glaring at my wife, I took a step towards Elena, a low growl building in my chest but Bella grabbed my hand at the last moment and tugged me back to her.

"Don't ever speak about my wife that way Elena," I told her, she blinked in confusion.

"You don't even know her and you're judging her? That's harsh Elena," Stefan told his girlfriend, her eyes widened and I could almost see the cogs in her head turning as she tried to think of a way out this situation.

"I didn't mean it, I'm just so confused and no one is answering the questions, I just want to know what's going on," Elena whined, she looked like she was a step away from stomping her foot and throwing a temper tantrum, I rolled my eyes.

"That still doesn't give you the right to judge me before you speak to me yourself," Bella's voice rang out, "You'll get your answers in due time," Bella shrugged before squeezing my hand gently.

"How does this even involve you Elena? Yes you may be dating Damon's brother but that doesn't give you the right to demand answers from them, this is primarily between Damon and his wife, Isabella was it?" Lexi glanced at my wife who shot her a grateful smile.

"You can call me Bella."

"Well how do I know it's not one big lie trying to cause me harm and distress?" Elena spat.

"Why would Damon having a wife cause you distress or harm Elena?" Stefan questioned, a frown marring his face, almost making him look constipated.

Hopefully this would help Stefan see some of Elena's true personality, unfortunately my brother wore rose tinted glasses when it came to his girlfriend. He didn't see how much like Katherine she truly was, she tried to be subtle and hide it most of the time but at times it would slip out and I would see Katherine. She was vindictive, bitchy, always demanded all attention on her and not to mention her jealousy issues. Elena's eyes widened as she looked up to Stefan with wide eyes, you could see the shock on her face at being caught.

"I didn't mean it like that Stefan, honest. I just want answers and to know she isn't a threat," Elena shot a dark glare at Bella who shot her a dirty look back, I coughed to hide a chuckle, Elena had another thing coming if she thought she could out bitch Bella.

"Elena, if you actually paid attention earlier then you would know most of the answers, she told us this is how she looked when she died which answers several of the questions, she obviously died on their wedding day, that's where she's been and why Damon hasn't mentioned her, he's probably been mourning her in private this entire time, if your Special other died on your wedding day in an obviously violent way, would you want to talk about it? Pay attention and not just think about yourself Elena," Lexi answered, Bella nodded in agreement, gesturing to her attire and her ripped out throat.

"It really doesn't take a lot of brain power to figure out," Bella chuckled, I grinned at her.

"You know Stefan, I'm starting to like your friend here, she's feisty," Kol smirked, her eyes raking over Lexi's form, Lexi just smirked back with a wink.

"Shall we go somewhere and talk?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrow at me, "I think we should tell them what happened." I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, lets go back to the Boarding house and we'll talk, I want to spend some time with you too," I whispered, running my knuckles down her smooth, pale cheek.

"I'd like that, I missed you so much Damon," she whispered back, leaning into my touch.

"I missed you too, more than you'll ever know," I whispered back, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Aww how sweet," Lexi grinned, dancing out of Bella's way as she went to swat her playfully.

"Right, lets go to the Boarding House," Stefan said, clapping his hands together before smiling at Bella, "First we'd better make introductions, I'm Stefan, Damon's younger brother, I guess that make you my sister by marriage," Stefan grinned, holding his arm out for her, Bella grinned back before flashing me a smile and putting her arm through his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Stefan, I've heard a lot about you," Bella replied.

"All bad I assume?" Stefan joked.

"Eh, it was a 50-50 mixture of good and bad," she joked back as they made their way to the door.

"Who else is coming to the Boarding House?" I turned to look at the others, ignoring Elena's jealous scowl aimed at Stefan and Bella's backs.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, I want to know all about the girl who managed to tame you," Lexi smirked.

"I'm coming too, I already know most of the story but I have nothing better to do," Kol replied, him and Lexi heading to where Stefan and Bella had disappeared. I sighed in annoyance as I saw that it left me alone with Elena who looked like she was about to throw a shit fit.

"Are you coming?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Of course, I need to make sure this isn't some elaborate joke, that isn't funny at all, I'm going to get Caroline and Bonnie to meet us there," She shrugged, I glared at her, causing her to pause.

"Why would you do that? Did myself or Stefan invite them? Why do your two 'girlies' need to be?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"No I just thought they would automatically be invited," Elena replied. I snorted.

"Fine, at least if they come themselves, the story can't be twisted."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you worry about it."

I walked out of the bar, inhaling the fresh evening air as I made my way towards my Black Lincoln Navigator, it had plenty of seats in it. I saw that everyone was already in the vehicle. Kol, Lexi, Stefan and Bella were all sat in the back, laughing hysterically at something, my heart ached as I saw Bella laughing so freely, I still couldn't believe she was here, she looked as beautiful as always. I never thought I'd see her again, I still looked at her pictures daily and visited her gravestone, sat there for hours just talking. I wondered if she had seen that. It drove the others crazy when I would just up and disappear for a few days but I wasn't ready to tell anyone what had happened, it was too painful to think of. I got in the car and started the engine, Elena got in the passenger side and glanced back to the cackling group in my backseat, I could see annoyance in her features.

"What's so funny?" Elena questioned.

"It's a long story and won't be as funny if I had to tell it twice," Lexi grinned. Elena frowned, she was obviously feeling left out.

I put the car in gear and drove towards the Boarding House, smiling as the sound of Bella's laughter as it floated around the cab, Stefan was currently telling Bella some stories about our time together, I added in my own commentary when needed, Elena was frowning, only speaking when she called Caroline to tell her to bring Bonnie and meet her at the house. Everyone in the back seemed to be getting along fabulously, I still wondered how Bella knew Kol though, what better time to ask before we got to the House and into all the heavy stuff.

"So how do you know Kol? " I directed my question to Bella.

"We met on The Other Side, we got to talking and with me being used to sarcastic assholes like you, we became friends, we got to know each other and told each other our stories, he's one of my best friends," Bella flashed me a grin in the rear view mirror.

"Me a sarcastic asshole? I take offense to that," Kol interjected.

Lexi, Bella and Stefan looked between themselves before chuckling quietly, Kol pouted quietly and I couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped my lips, I was almost worried for a moment they were more than friends but I trusted Bella. I trusted her more than I had trusted anyone else in my lifetime. The worst day of my life was when she was ripped away from me, I still felt the guilt for what happened that day, I should have been around to help her, prevent the awful things that happened to her.

"How can you be friendly with a monster? Kol has killed multiple people in the short space of time he was here, he was violent and bloodthirsty and the only way to stop him was to put him down," Elena sneered.

"How is he different to multiple other vampires? He's lived a long time so his body count will of course be high. I would hardly call him a monster though, he's been nothing but friendly with me the entire time we've been stuck on the other side. There are a lot worse people out there, trust me, I would know," Bella replied back, glaring at the side of Elena's head, she touched the wound on her neck lightly as she whispered the last part.

"How is me killing humans any different to you killing me and multiple other people since you found out about the supernatural world?" Kol replied.

"It's different as we were doing it to keep people safe, people came after me," Elena replied, putting her nose in the air, I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Sure you did Elena," Kol chuckled quietly. Elena was about to say something else but Stefan quickly cut her off.

"Enough Elena, Kol's not causing any problems at the moment and he is one of Bella's friends, you must respect that," Stefan interjected.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and glared out the windscreen, it seems she wasn't happy that Stefan was standing up to her but it was about time he did, I almost got him a tattoo which read 'doormat' he could be that pathetic at times. I had tried to talk to him about it in the past, but he brushed it off as me being jealous and wanting to get it Elena's panties, which was far from the truth, I never wanted Elena. She looked too much like the vapid bitch that had tore our family apart for me to ever see her more than an annoyance. The amount of shit and drama she gets caught up in is unbelievable, she has a tendency to rush headfirst into things without listening to anyone's concern. She brushed them off and kept on doing what she was doing, then someone, usually Stefan would have to go bail her out of trouble.

I knew that Caroline and Bonnie were starting to grow weary of all the shit that went down, the emergency scooby meetings that were because Elena had managed to get caught up in something else. She didn't understand that they were just teenage girls themselves, sure one was a witch and the other was a vampire but they still had their own lives to live, they couldn't revolve around Elena forever, something that Elena just didn't grasp, she thought everyone was her lackey.

I just knew this was going to be a long night and something tells me that Elena would cause issues, I just hoped for her sake she didn't piss Bella off too much, that woman had a sharp tongue when you riled her up too much, I had seen it first-hand.

* * *

**Don't hate me too much for Elena's betrayal, I just don't think that Elena would ever respond great to Damon having another woman in his life.**

**And it's fairly true she rushes into things without thinking, causing more issues for the 'Scooby Gang'**

**Please leave a review to let me know if you're happy with the direction this story is going. **

**Thanks **

**-MM oxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone, **

**So here's the latest chapter, this story is turning out longer than I originally thought but oh well, as long as everybody is happy with it.**

**Song for the chapter:**

**Here without you - 3 Doors Down**

* * *

**Damon PoV**

We pulled up to the Boarding House 10 minutes later, it didn't look like Bonnie and Caroline were here yet, Elena was still sulking in the passenger seat whilst everyone else chatted quietly. I did raise my eyebrows when I heard the flirty comments that passed between Lexi and Kol. What a pair they would make, they would be explosive. Everyone got out of the car and walked to the front door. Stefan unlocked the door and let everyone in, I saw Bella's eyes grew wide as she took in the gothic grandness of the house, her eyes raking over everything as she took it in.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Bella whispered in awe.

"I did tell you this place was a gothic palace," I smirked at her, she rolled her eyes at me, running her hands over the wooden walls as she followed Stefan to the living room.

"Hearing about it is one thing but seeing it in person is a whole other thing," she replied.

I followed her to the living room, the train of her dress whispered against the old wooden floors, followed by the click of her heels, her eyes sparkled with wonder as she took in the various items that she spotted along the way. My stomach tightened as I watched her, I had always intended of bringing Bella here after our wedding so I could show her my hometown and introducing her to my brother, something she was always looking forward to. She wanted to meet Stefan, her new brother. I hadn't told Stefan about her because he was busy here with Elena, he had enough going on. I had always planned to have her by my side always, but I didn't factor in petty jealousy and warped minds. I made my way over to the liquor counter and poured us two glasses of scotch, my mind still on that day. I could feel the anger rising in me as I thought about that _bastard _and what he had done to my beautiful bride. I gripped the bottle in my hand tighter and almost crushed it before a soft, warm hand was placed on my forearm, I turned slightly to see Bella's worried expression.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here now," She smiled at me, her chocolate eyes slightly watery as she gazed at me.

I placed the bottle on the shelf before gathering Bella in my arms, burying my face in her hair, taking in lungful's of her faded scent, in response, she wrapped her arms around my waist and squeezed me to her tightly. She sighed happily, placing a kiss to my chest as we stood there, savouring the moment. I was terrified she would disappear at any moment, I didn't know how long she could stay with me. She leaned back, smiling up at me as she leant up on her tip toes, I leant down to meet her, brushing my lips softly against hers. Her arms went from my waist to wrapping around my neck, pulling us closer together, she sighed out against my lips.

"Who is that? Why is she wearing a wedding dress? Why is she kissing Damon?" A voice called out, causing Bella to freeze against me. I glared over her head at Bonnie who was staring at us in confusion.

"This is Bella, she's my wife," I told them, Bella was still snuggled up against my chest, hiding her wounds.

"Yeah, his dead wife," Elena snorted.

Bella glanced up at me before spinning around, pinning Elena with her eyes as she stalked forward, a growl rumbling in her throat as she glared at the Doppelganger. Caroline and Bonnie gasping at the view of Bella's wounds, Elena looked at Stefan for help who looked away from her, clearly annoyed by her actions.

"You insensitive little bitch," Bella hissed, the veins contorting around her eyes as her vampire face came out, yeah, she had died a vampire. I couldn't let my little mate run around human.

"Y-y-you're a v-vampire?" Elena stuttered, trying to back away from Bella.

"Was a vampire, as you kindly pointed out," Bella snarled out, anger shone brightly in her dark eyes.

"I didn't know, I thought you were human!" Elena exclaimed.

"Why would I be human? I have a vampire husband, why would I want Damon to hold back when it came to me? Why would I make him smell my human blood day in day out?"

"I'm human, Stefan's a vampire, he would never hurt me," Elena said indignantly.

"But I bet it's agony for him at times, not like you seem to care anyway. You may be dating my brother-in-law but keep on with the snide remarks and I'll snap your delicate little neck like a twig, got it Princess?" Bella said as she jabbed Elena in the chest with her pointer finger.

"Stefan won't allow you to hurt me!"

"Is he quick enough to stop me?"

I leant back against the cabinet, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched my feisty wife go at the doppelganger, I almost laughed when Elena glanced at Stefan who was staring at her with disapproval.

"And if she's not quick enough, I will be," Kol smirked from his spot on the sofa, Lexi chuckling next to him. Bella flashed him a smile before walking back to me, anger was still evident in her eyes.

"Didn't you think about the pain you're comment could cause? Isn't it enough we've already lost each other once? We don't need the reminder thrown in our faces thank you very much," She hissed.

"I'm sorry," Elena tried to apologise but Bella just turned to me, ignoring Elena.

"Damon, could I use your shower? I really want to change out of this dress and wash this dried blood from me?" Bella asked, I nodded.

"Up the stairs, first door on the left, you can grab something out of my closet to wear for now," I replied.

She kissed me on the cheek before blurring upstairs. I almost groaned when I thought about my naked, wet and soapy wife. I should be up there helping her with the hard to reach places and instead I was down here, holding a scooby meeting which held, 3 vampires, 3 vampire ghosts, 1 witch and a human. I just wanted this over as soon as possible so I could spend some time alone with her, I needed to make the most of it whilst she was still here, I doubted it would be a permanent thing.

"Elena, why would you say something so callous to an obvious painful truth?" Caroline asked her best friend, Elena's shoulder's slumped.

"I don't know Caroline, it just came out," Elena told her, trying to look innocent.

"So is someone going to tell us what's going on? And how is Kol Mikaelson here?" Caroline asked, raised her eyebrow, just as I heard my shower start upstairs.

"Well it seems that Ghosts have descended on Mystic Falls for the night, Lexi here found me in the Grill then Kol and Bella appeared," Stefan answered.

"We have no idea why we're back but I'm not complaining, it's nice to be back, even if it is for a short amount of time," Kol shrugged, my stomach clenched at his words, I didn't think I could deal with losing Bella all over again, it almost killed me the first time.

"Fair enough, as long as no one is going to get hurt," Bonnie replied.

"So Damon, married huh?" Caroline smirked at me.

"Yes, I have been for over 5 years now."

"So how did that happen?"

"I'll get into all that when Bella comes back from her shower, it's a long story I'm afraid," I replied.

I took a deep drink from my scotch as I heard the shower stop upstairs, I had to force myself to stay downstairs and not peep on my naked, wet wife. Caroline and Bonnie sat on chairs next to the sofa. Elena remained standing where she was, frustration evident in her face. I heard footsteps a few moments later and turned to see the beauty in front of me, Bella had put on one of my long sleeve button down shirts with a pair of my boxers underneath, the collar was turned up so it covered most of the wound on her neck and the long sleeves helped cover the marks and bruises covering her petite body.

The breath caught in my throat as I saw my wife, her hair still damp and her face had a natural flush and glow to it, she'd washed all the makeup off, it didn't matter to me, she always looked beautiful. She came over to me, grabbed her glass of scotch then curled up on the other couch in the room, I quickly refilled my glass and sat beside her, pulling her into my side. It felt so right to have her back my side.

"So, Bella and I met around 8 years ago, I was in Port Angeles in Washington at the time. I was roaming around, trying to find something to occupy my mind before meeting up with Stefan again and causing as much mayhem for him as I possibly could. It was night-time, I was on my way to find someone to feed off then a human woman ran into me, quite literally," I smirked down at said woman who was curled into my side.

"I was in a hurry," Bella defended herself.

"Anyway, I caught her before she landed on her ass, I noticed that she looked petrified and that she kept looking over her shoulder. I didn't take much notice, I was too busy concentrating on something to feed so I let her go and she ran off. A few hours later I heard someone screaming, I went to investigate and found this one here being tortured by a Cold One," I squeezed Bella close to me, she winced at the memory. Victoria had done a real number on her.

"What's a cold one?" Bonnie asked, frowning.

"A Cold One is a subspecies of us, another version of the vampire. They have rock hard skin, their eyes change colour depending on their mood or diet, Red for human drinker, Gold for Animal drinker. Their eyes turn black if they are hungry, angry and lustful. They have the enhanced senses and strength. They are very cold to the touch and they are pale, very pale. The only way to kill them is to tear them apart and set the remains on fire otherwise they can reattach their limbs," Bella explained.

"How do you know so much about them?" Caroline asked.

"When I was 17, I moved from my mum in Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie. He's Police Chief there, my parents split when I was very young. I started school there and met a family, The Cullen's. One of them, Edward, the only single one, pursued me. I eventually found out what he was, we began dating and I was welcomed into his family with open arms. We had been dating less than a month when I was invited to a baseball game between his family, I was just spectating when 3 nomads turned up. One of them really wanted my blood and went to great lengths to get it. I thought he had my mother and went to 'save' her, but it was just an old family video with her voice on it. James ended up shattering my leg, throwing me into some floor length mirrors and bit me, luckily the Cullen's showed up. Edward's brothers Jasper and Emmett tore apart James with the help of Jasper's mate Alice. Carlisle helped Edward suck out the venom so I would remain human," Bella replied.

"Why did they want you human?" Caroline asked puzzled.

"He thought he was a monster and didn't want to condemn me to be a soulless monster, little did I know then how much of a monster he truly was."

"Wow, he sounds like a real bundle of fun," Lexi snorted, Bella barely suppressed a giggle.

"Anyway, everything went fine until my 18th birthday, Alice was intent on throwing me a birthday party, no matter how much I protested. The night of the party, she made me dress in a fancy dress, something I hated. I prefer jeans and comfort over fancy. I never felt comfortable when they tried to 'spoil' me. It went okay until it was time to open my presents, I sliced my finger open on the wrapping paper, Edward overreacted and threw me into a glass table which caused me to cut open my arm, this made most of the family go into a blood frenzy. Luckily Carlisle, their 'father' managed to get most of them to leave, stitched me up and Edward took me home. A week later, he took me into the woods behind my dad's house where he cruelly broke up with me, telling me that I wasn't good enough for him, how I was just a distraction, a pet for him. I was heartbroken for a while, but I got over it with the help of my best friend Jacob and my new stepsister Leah. My father had recently married Leah and Seth's mum, Sue. She was a bitch but I finally after weeks of needling, I fired back at her. We became like real sisters after that."

"What a dick, I mean how cruel can someone be? Sure, if he no longer wanted to be with you then that's fair enough but to be such a dick about it," Caroline said.

"So, what happened after that Damon?" Stefan questioned.

"Well I don't know why but something called me to save her, so I saved her, it seemed the Cold One was after vengeance, she was the mate of the Sparkles who attacked Bella previously. I felt drawn to Bella, so I healed her using my blood and took her back to my hotel room. She questioned how I had managed to defeat Victoria, so I ended up telling who what I was. We talked through the night, exchanging our life stories. We then swapped numbers and she went back to her father, who already knew about a lot of the supernatural community, his stepchildren were shapeshifters, they turn into huge, horse sized wolves. And his daughter had dated a cold one,"

"Is this Forks like Mystic Falls? It sure does seem to attract the supernatural," Lexi Piped in.

"I think it may be, I think there's even a few witches in the area. Her father got my number and called me, thanking me for saving Bella's life. Bella and I kept in touch, I realised I had feelings for this human girl. At first, I was terrified, I didn't want to get hurt again, especially after Katherine but I pushed it to one side. I moved to Forks and we started dating. We dated for a couple of years, I proposed to her and within 6 months we were at the wedding day. This is where everything was bittersweet, it was an amazing day, until everything turned to shit," I said solemnly.

* * *

**Here you have it, please leave a review so I know everybody is still happy with it. The next chapter will be the Wedding Day Disaster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! Two Chapters in One day! Yay**

**Song for this chapter:**

**The Fray - Be Still**

* * *

**Damon PoV**

"So Bella, when did Damon turn you?" Bonnie asked.

"He turned me around a year after we met, he didn't want me to be left vulnerable. We both made the mutual decision to turn me, I didn't want to age and eventually die whilst he got to stay all handsome and youthful," Bella joked. "My family all knew and accepted my decision, the only one left in the dark was my mother, I hadn't really heard from her since she shipped me to Forks and went travelling with her new husband, Phil. Plus she really couldn't be trusted to keep secrets, she was so flighty and irresponsible, I never thought to tell her. Damon was beside me every step of the way when it came to my transition, getting used to the thirst and the heightened emotions. He really was my rock and it made me love him even more."

Everyone looked at me expectantly, I felt Bella's warm harm slip into mine and gave it an affectionate squeeze, I squeezed back, pulling her closer to me as I prepared myself to tell the harrowing tale, I wasn't sure I was going to make it through without getting angry or upset. I didn't like others seeing me have a moment of weakness, it made me feel vulnerable.

"I'll tell them what happened on my side of the story, you can always take over if you wish," Bella told me, giving me a reassuring smile.

Everyone leaned forward a bit, all of them eager to hear what had happened, I didn't really want to hear the story again, it was bad enough living through it. Even Elena looked like she was concentrating on the story instead of playing with her nails like she had ten minutes whilst Bella was talking about Cold Ones.

"The day started great, the only downside was that I had to stay away from Damon, my sister Leah enforced it, saying it was tradition, she even jokingly threatened to snap our necks if we even looked like we were about to give in," Bella's soothing voice washed over me, despite the sad tale, I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips at the mention of Leah's threat.

"My stepmother Sue, Leah, Leah's cousin Emily, Jacob's mate and another one of my close friends Angela Webber were helping me get ready. My mother had refused to come to the wedding, she was horrified that I would want to get married so young, she accused me of being pregnant," Bella rolled her eyes, "I told her that I didn't want her to be there anyway if all she was going to do is be negative. I told her forget about contacting me until she could see that I was responsible enough to decide if I was ready to get married."

"My father was going to walk me down the aisle, Angela, Leah and Emily were my bridesmaids and Damon had 3 shapeshifters as his groomsmen, Jacob, my step brother Seth and the current Alpha of the wolf back, Sam Uley. They all got along well and happily agreed to it, I was surprised when the Wolves accepted Damon so readily, they seemed to hate the Cullen's and were constantly trying to warn me off hanging with them. Jacob and Sam explained that it was the fact that they didn't trust the Cullen's, they saw how they manipulated and controlled my every move, they would tell me who was worthy of being my friend, they tried to dictate what I ate, what I wore and even tried to isolate me. I thanked them for trying to help me and apologised for being so stubborn, we all ended up getting trashed, Damon included, it was so funny, this huge pack of terrifying wolves, stumbling around the wolves, drunk of their asses," Bella and I both laughed at that, the others looked on stunned at her tale but kept quiet.

"The ceremony was beautiful, everything went perfect, Damon and I wrote our own vows, it was emotional, the vows were romantic. Then came the reception," Bella said, her voice faded into the background as I was sucked into a flashback.

_Flashback _

_We had just finished up our first dance, everyone had clapped. Her father even looked like he had a tear in his eye as he watched, his wife Sue by his side, her arm wrapped around his waist. It was time to party and I couldn't wait to get my little wife drunk, she was a hoot when she was trashed, she lost all her inhibitions. _

_Bella had gone to change out of her dress into something more comfortable, I was tempted to go see if she needed a hand but the guests wouldn't like it too much if the Bride and Groom didn't reappear for hours. _

_I was walking to one of the side rooms so I could change into a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt, Bella didn't want everyone feeling stuffy at the reception so it was a casual dress affair. I took off the suit jacket and threw it on a near by chair, taking a sip of my whiskey, thinking about how the day had gone. Bella had looked beautiful when she walked down the aisle towards me with her father. Charlie had a proud look on his face as he looked at his blushing daughter, she had the biggest smile on her face. I placed my whiskey on the table, smiling at the memory. I couldn't believe that I, Damon Salvatore, one of the biggest man whores going, was married. Stefan would question my sanity if he knew. _

_The thought of my brother made me still for a moment, I wished that he could have been here but he had just gotten with Elena, a doppelganger of our original love and sire, Katherine Pierce. I wondered why he wanted to go through that again but he told me she was nothing like Katherine, she was kind, sweet, loyal and very much human. She seemed to attract supernatural danger and he had a full time job trying to keep her safe, Bella and I would be heading to Mystic Falls to go help out after our honeymoon in Rio, she wanted to enjoy the nightlife and see the carnivals. I almost chuckled when I pictured Stefan's face when I turned up with my wife._

_I stripped off the white shirt and threw it on the chair, grabbed my button up and started to put it on when the door opened, I turned slowly to be confronted with a sight I never wanted to see again. Katherine._

_She had a smirk on her face as she leant against the door, twirling a lock of hair around her pointer finger, I felt a growl rumbling through my chest. What was she doing here? Of all days she had to appear now? That's probably why she popped up, she was unhappy that I had moved on and forgotten all about her, she didn't want me but she didn't want me happy with anybody else, it was petty and I wasn't going to allow her to spoil my big day. She was my past, Bella was my present and my future. _

_Bella was everything that Katherine would never be, Bella had one of the biggest hearts I had ever seen, she would help anyone she could but if you crossed her, she could be a vicious bitch. Bella didn't dress like a slutty vampire whore. Katherine would spread her legs for anyone that she deemed fun or she could get something from them. Bella never put me down, she would never put me through the hell that Katherine had unleashed on mine and Stefan's life and Bella would not cheat and lie to me, unlike the bitch in front of me. _

"_What are you doing here Katherine?" I spat, disgust obvious in my tone, her eyes widened slightly._

"_I missed you Damon, didn't you miss me?" She cooed; an innocent look plastered on her face. _

"_I can't say I have actually," I shrugged, irritation flashed in her eyes. _

"_Don't lie to me Damon, if you didn't miss me then why did you marry someone who looks like me?" She grinned. I snorted._

"_The only thing you have in common with my wife is the brown hair and brown eyes, you could never match her in personality or looks," I smirked, a scowl marred her face._

"_Are you telling me she's better looking than me?" She scoffed._

"_That's exactly what I'm telling you."_

_Katherine pushed herself off the wall and sauntered towards me, she tried to make herself look sexier by swaying her hips but it didn't hold the appeal it did over a hundred years ago, she looked like she was trying too hard. She tried to place her hand on my bare chest but at the last moment, I gripped her wrist hard, smirking as pain crossed her features, I could feel her wrist bone grinding underneath my grip. She looked into my eyes and paused. _

"_Come on Damon, we were so good together, we could be good again," she whispered, trying to free her wrist but I just gripped harder in response. _

"_Until someone else comes along you mean? Did you forget you can't compel me to love you anymore?"_

"_I never compelled you to love me Damon," She lied._

"_Bullshit, I remember everything you compelled me to do when I transitioned. Get it through your head that I don't want you anymore, in fact I despise you," I smirked, releasing my grip on her wrist before pushing her away from me. My skin crawled just being in the same vicinity as her. Anger quickly replaced the shock on her face. _

_She tried again to get close to me but I wrapped a hand around her throat and pinned her to the wall, leaning in closer to her, her eyes focused on my lips and I'm pretty sure she thought I was going to kiss her. _

"_You disgust me Katherine, I'm free from any hold you ever had on me, you will never get me again. I'm sure you have another dozen of play toys to occupy yourself with." _

_She quickly squirmed out of my hold and moved to the other side of the room, anger shining brightly in her eyes, she was not expecting me to push her away, that's for sure. She soon covered the anger by grinning at me cockily. _

"_Fine, you may play with your little wife for now but one day you'll come crawling back to me, you can't stay away from me Damon, you did spend 100 years trying to find me." _

"_Just leave Katherine, so I can forget all about you already. If you ever come near me or my wife again, I'll put a stake straight through that black heart of yours," I spat._

_She quickly left and I finished getting dressed, downing the rest of my whiskey. I couldn't believe that she would show her face around here. She was so full of herself and thought that every man wanted her, it was far from the truth. She was just easy, that's why men went to her, they recognised easy when they saw it. She would then get inside your head and try to manipulate you, if that didn't work then she would make threats and use violence. She hated to be told no. _

_After I finished changing, I went back to the main reception room, looking for Bella but I couldn't find her. I quickly found Charlie and asked him if he'd seen Bella. _

"_No son, I haven't seen her since she left to get changed, I'm sure she's umming and ahhing about what to wear," Charlie chuckled, shaking his head._

_I decided to go and look for her, I didn't like the thought of her being alone with Katherine around, she was bound to try something spiteful and she had been gone a while. I headed to the room that I knew she was using as a dressing room; along the corridor I froze as I smelt two scents I didn't want to smell near Bella. Katherine and a Cold One. Why would a Cold One be here? I didn't know any Cold Ones, in fact I couldn't stand that species and the only ones Bella knew were the ones that had abandoned her when she was 17. Why make an appearance now?_

_The closer I got another smell invaded my senses which my blood run cold, Bella's blood and a lot of it at that. I ran the rest of the way, inside my head I was begging any and every God and Deity that Bella was okay, she was a vampire but still not invincible. _

_I threw open her door and froze at the scene before me, my heart stopping at the sight. My beautiful Bella was pinned to the wall, a bronze haired cold one was feeding from her, I snarled and launched myself at him, throwing him off her and into the wall, taking off one of his arms in the process, not realizing that he was still latched onto her throat and tore a piece away as I threw him, watching as the wall cracked and almost gave out. I threw his arm to one side, a steady snarl raising in volume as I stared at the red eyed demon who had assaulted my wife, my vision become fuzzy as a red haze covered everything. I could guess from Bella's story who this was, Edward. Bella's ex. He was currently glaring at me whilst his remaining hand covered the stump where his arm should be._

_Fury flooded my veins as I crouched in front of my fallen wife, hopefully giving her enough time to heal, why was here today? It had been 4 years since that family had abandoned her in the forest like garbage. She hadn't heard from any of them at all. I had been with her for 2 and a half years and none of them had made an appearance or seemed to want to. I was going to tear this pathetic excuse for a vampire apart, he tried to ruin our special day. Edward growled at me and went to speak but Bella cut him off, her breathing ragged. _

"_Damon," her pained whisper came from behind me._

_I spun around, paling at the sight of her. I quickly went to her, gathering her in my arms as I sat behind her, keeping an eye on the sparkles whilst taking stock of her injuries. Her throat had a chunk missing from it, blood was pouring out, the edges looked red and irritated, the venom was making it harder for her to heal. She had multiple bruises on her that I could see, her wrists, her throat. Her wrists also had been sliced, they were healing very slowly, blood was still coming out. _

"_Bella," I bit my lip so she couldn't see how upset I was, she was going through enough._

"_What happened?" I asked, Edward was snarling, trying to creep forward but at my snarl he shrank back into the wall._

"_I-I was about t-to get changed when E-E-Edward came barging in, he had a woman with him, h-her name was K-K-Katherine. They taunted me for a while b-but then Katherine attacked, she pinned me against the w-wall. She sliced my arms open so they bled, s-she was stronger than me and the b-blood loss was starting to kick in. Apparently my bl-blood is still a thing for Edward who attacked," she whispered, stuttering on a few words._

_One of her pale hands was over the wound in her neck, quickly staining it red. I was torn between tending to Bella and tearing Edward apart, but I soon realised that Bella needed urgent attention, I could rip about Edward at a later date, he wouldn't hide from me. I stood up slowly, then helped Bella to her feet who swayed slightly, she needed to feed immediately. She would be okay though, the wounds would heal, she just needed a bit of time, I placed a small kiss on her head. I smiled at her weakly before her face turned to a look of horror, before I could see what was happening, I was pushed to one side by Edward. _

_I got up quickly, but I was too late, by the time I was facing him, he had his hand through her chest, gripping her heart tightly. _

"_If I can't have you, no-one else can," he smirked before drawing his arm back, taking her heart with it._

_I cried out in agony as my little mates eyes widened in disbelief, her eyes dropping to where his hand lay before slumping to the floor, her eyes staring lifelessly at me. _

"_Bella! No!" I cried out, rushing towards my mate. _

_I gathered her in my arms and held her close to me, sobbing as I begged her to come back to me, that I needed her with me. I begged to every God that I knew that they bring her back, that she belonged with me. They weren't allowed her, yet it didn't seem they were listening. I glanced round the room to see that Edward had disappeared, not for long. I would hunt him down and destroy him for what he had taken from me, Katherine too. Sire be damned. _

"_Please Bella, please don't go baby," I murmured into her hair, rocking her lifeless body. _

_I don't know how long had passed before a group of people burst through the door, my vampire face came out and I growled at them, my mind screamed that I knew these people, they were Bella's family and a few of my friends but my mind wasn't rational, it just saw threats to my downed mate. _

"_Oh my God, Bella!" Leah, Bella's stepsister screamed, holding her hands to her mouth in horror at the sight before her. _

"_No! Bells!" Charlie choked out, staring at his daughter, a heartbroken expression on her face. Sue and Leah were holding him close._

_I continued to rock her, placing a kiss every now and then on the top of her head, my mind blank as I thought about turning the switch off but deep down I knew I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Bella if I didn't allow myself to feel her death, it would somehow mean she wasn't important to me. The other stood there crying in disbelief and shock, what should have been the happiest day had turned into a nightmare. _

_I sat there holding Isabella, ignoring all attempts to get her off me, the angry words the wolves roared when they smelt Edward's scent and the heart-breaking cries around me of Bella's family. All I could think of was the future Bella and I had planned, after we had been to Mystic Falls, we were going to travel, we were going to see the world. I hadn't seen this coming, I was angry too, so very angry. I wanted to tear off head, I wanted to hunt down Edward and deal him a slow, torturous death. He had left me with nothing, Bella held my heart and now it was gone. He took away the only good thing in my life. Katherine would pay too; she would suffer and nothing would get in my way. _

_End of Flashback_

I came back to the present just as Bella finished the tale, I could see the tears in the girl's eyes, the anger in Kol and Stefan's eyes. I glanced at Elena, she almost looked happy, when she saw me looking, she changed to a sad expression. This human was really starting to piss me, if my brother didn't love her as much as he did then I would have thrown her out on her ass months ago. She reminded me too much of Katherine.

"Did you kill this Edward?" Kol asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did, he thought he was so clever, that he could hide from me but I found them, they were in Alaska, by then he had his golden eyes back and never told anything to his family. Alice knew what had happened but couldn't see the point in telling the others. I tore them all apart, burned them and then danced on their ashes. It may not have brought Bella back to me, but it made me feel slightly better to know that those monsters couldn't harm another person." The others nodded in understanding.

"Now, as nice as it has been to meet you all, I would like to spend some time with my husband," Bella smirked at me, downing the rest of her scotch before standing up. Kol and Lexi snickered.

Bella pulled me up and started to pull me out of the room, up towards the stairs, towards my bedroom.

"Don't forget to come up for air Bella," Lexi grinned teasingly.

"Yeah girl, you've got 5 years to make up for," Caroline winked.

Elena's jaw dropped and I could see jealousy contorting her features just as Bella pulled me out of the room.

"You mean, they're just going to leave us down here whilst they go and have sex?" Elena asked, sounding appalled, Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"Well I hardly think they are going to invite us up there to join in Elena," Bonnie sighed out.

"Don't we have more important things to think about? Like the fact Klaus wants to use me as a bloodbag? To create more of his little minions?" Elena spat. Here we go, Miss Centre of Attention at it again.

"Not tonight, no Elena. Damon's just been reunited with his wife after being apart for 5 years, they deserve some time together. We aren't going to interrupt their reunion any more than we already have," Stefan replied sternly.

We made it to my bedroom soon after, I shut out the conversation downstairs, I had more important things to concentrate on right now, like my hot little wife. She smirked at me before pushing me through the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind us with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**Please leave a review for this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading, I think there will only be one more chapter to this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies,**

**I have decided to make this a slightly longer story so there will be another 2 or 3 chapters after this. **

**Warning - there is a lemon in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Damon PoV**

A few hours later, Bella and I were curled up in bed, basking in the afterglow of our _reunion, _her head lay on my chest, my arms wrapped around her as her legs were entwined with mine. Her head tilted so she could look up at me with a smile playing on her lips, I squeezed her tighter to me. I could hardly believe that she was here, with me after all these years. I needed to find a way to make sure she stayed with me, I needed her with me like a human needed oxygen.

To lose one's mate was a horrible experience, not only did you lose the one you loved but you also had the mating pull to contend with. The painful throbbing that stayed with you, reminding you that the other half of you was missing. This was the first time in 5 years that the pull has been contented. The others thought that I was just an angry, selfish bastard, none of them, not even Stefan had ever once asked me why I acted how I had. He should have noticed the difference, why I was so angry. They just thought that is who I was, the drunken idiot who liked to piss people off, but they would never understand so I didn't feel like telling them. It was my pain, my story, I did not need them gossiping about me, trying to figure out how to 'save' me.

Bella shifted slightly and looked at me with concern in her chocolate orbs, I tried to smile and reassure her but I don't think it worked as she grimaced. She moved so she was straddling me, the sheets falling away from her body as she leant her head against mine, her hand reaching up to stroke my cheek.

"I love you Damon," She whispered.

"I love you too Bella, so much," I replied, placing my lips on her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to leave you," tears filled her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, I'm just sorry that I couldn't protect you better."

"Damon, you did all you could, I remember you trying to shield me, I don't blame you, it was all_ his _fault," she reassured me.

I reached up and tangled my hand in her hair, pulling her back down to my lips, she deepened the kiss, pressing against me harder as her tongue brushed my lower lip. I willingly allowed her entrance, her tongue moving against mine. Her hips rocked forward slightly, both of moaned at the friction. I almost wanted to stop, to tell her that we needed to find a solution, but I needed her as much as she needed me, we needed to reaffirm our bond once again. Her arousal permeated the air around us, I felt myself growing hard under her in response.

The kiss became deeper, harder, our lips, teeth and tongue were battling one another, her hips shifted against mine again, causing me to growl, she smirked against my lips before reaching down and running her hand along my most sensitive _member._ She gripped me and started to stroke me, I groaned and ran my free hand up her hips, her waist until I reached the swell of her breast. I palmed it, feeling her nipple peak under my hand.

She shifted slightly, before sinking down onto me, a sigh left her lips as I entered her. I bit her lower lip, she growled back in response. She broke the kiss as she rose up before sinking down on me again, taunting me with how slow she was moving, I grabbed her hips in my hands before lifting her and pushing her back down.

She threw her head back, moaning softly as I continued to move her at the pace I needed, I saw my mark on her neck and quickened our pace, she began to roll her hips when I was fully seated inside her. I rolled us in one fluid movement, so I was on top and grinned down at her, she wrapped her legs around my waist automatically. I set a pace, sealing her lips against mine, swallowing her gasps and moans as I moved my hips, just the way I knew she liked it. It wasn't long before I could tell she was close to climaxing, her breathing became erratic and I could feel her tightening around me, I quickened the pace, feeling myself begin to hit my peak.

"Mine," I growled as I moved faster.

"All yours Damon," she cried out.

I reached down and rubbed her clit, her moans became louder and she moved her hips against mine harder, she came with my name leaving her lips and her teeth puncturing my mating mark. As soon as her teeth punctured my neck, I reached my own climax, I could feel myself spurting deep inside of her, covering her in my scent before she removed her teeth from my neck and tilted her neck so I could bury my own teeth into her mating mark. I stayed inside her, relishing in just being one with her, she grinned up at me, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling.

I collapsed on top of her, knowing she could take my weight as we both came down from our highs. Our breathing soon evened out as I just held her close to me, breathing in our combined scents. I withdrew from her slowly, regretting it instantly, I just wanted to bury myself in her over and over again but I had to find a way to keep her with me.

I could hear the others downstairs, laughing and joking whilst Elena was whining to whomever would listen to her about how long we were taking and how we should be focusing on her problem with Klaus. I saw Bella's eyes narrow in response and I couldn't help but think those two would never be the best of friends.

"Should we get dressed and head down there? We need to see if the others have any ideas on helping you, Kol and Lexi," I asked, Bella sighed before nodding.

"Yeah, I think we should."

She wriggled out from underneath me before placing a chaste kiss on my lips, she made her way over to the bathroom. I could hear her washing up before coming back out and redressing in my button down shirt and boxers she was wearing earlier, I got up and redressed as well, a thought came to me as I grabbed my phone.

"Hey Bells," I called out, she turned to me, her hand on the door handle.

"Yes?"

"Before we go down, do you want to call your dad, I know he still misses you every day, we talk at least once a week," I asked.

Bella's eyes lit up and a beaming smile took over her face, her eyes sparkling with joy, I held my phone out to her, she took a step forward, her hand reaching towards it before she froze. The smile died on her lips and tears filled her eyes, she shook her head dejectedly. I tilted my head and looked at her, confused as fuck.

"No, I can't, not yet," her voice caught at the end.

"Why not?"

"I don't know how long I have before I'm pulled back to the other side, we know it's going to happen, me coming back was too easy. I cannot fill him with hope just to have me ripped away again. It's bad enough that it's going to hurt you," a sob caught in her throat.

I crossed the room and pulled her into my arms, rocking her gently as she sobbed quietly, her tears making my shirt damp, but I didn't care, I just needed her to smile again.

"I understand love, don't worry though, we'll figure something out, I'm not going to let you go again okay, now let's dry those eyes and we'll go figure out a solution," I smiled down at her, she nodded before drying her eyes. She gave me a timid smile before taking a deep breath and opening the door, heading downstairs.

We walked back into the living room, hand in hand, everyone looked up at and smile at us, Lexi and Kol were on the sofa, Stefan was leant against the wall. Caroline and Bonnie were huddled together, whispering and Elena was pacing in front of the fire. Elena scowled at us.

"Finally, we have some important stuff to discuss, we need to get Klaus off my back," Elena whined.

Bella rolled her eyes as she made her way over to Kol and Lexi who made room for her on the sofa, smothering their grins. She sat next to Lexi before smiling at me, I went to the bar to pour myself a drink.

"Could you get one for me as well please Love?" Bella asked, I turned my head to see her grinning, her eyes flickering to Elena who looked jealous as hell. I smirked at her before wagging my eyebrows.

"Of course Amore Mio," I replied, pouring her a drink as well before crossing the room to give it to her. She stood up and pushed me on the sofa before climbing into my lap, snuggling up to my chest.

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day where Damon was cute with someone," Caroline gushed, her eyes on Bella.

"He has his sweet moments but never forget he's a sarcastic arsehole," Bella replied chuckling at the mock offended expression on my face.

"As _sweet _as this is, we really need to look at the problem here, how do I get Klaus to leave me the hell alone?" Elena spat the word sweet like it was foul. Bella rolled her eyes.

"So is this Klaus Elena keeps fretting about, your brother Niklaus?" Bella questioned, leaning past Lexi to look at Kol, who nodded.

"He is indeed Poppet," Kol answered with a grin.

"Do you think he'd be willing to help us three? You say he has some powerful connections, he may know something or someone," Bella asked, hope lighting up her face.

"I think he should know someone or find someone that could help us, he's all about family so I think he'd willingly help me and I think I can persuade him to help you two, you may owe him a favour at the end though," Kol warned, Bella smiled in return.

"I'll do pretty much anything at this point," Bella replied, Lexi nodded with her.

"I'll owe him one too, especially if he can bring my mate back to me," I told him, taking a sip of my drink, ignoring as it burnt on the way down.

"If we speak to him, you may want to leave the Scooby gang here, it'll have to be just the four of us," Kol told me.

"Why's that?" Bella asked, Elena huffed in the background.

"Because he's a psychopath, you shouldn't trust him," Elena scoffed.

"I'm sure it doesn't help that you've tried to kill him and my family multiple times, including actually killing off my older brother Finn and myself," Kol replied.

"What?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows at Elena.

"He was trying to hurt me and my friends, I had to protect myself, I mean them," Elena quickly corrected herself.

"And how was he trying to hurt you?" Bella asked.

"He needed me as part of some ritual to release his wolf side, he's psychotic, just because I said no, he started to hunt down my family and friends. I also had to die as part of this ritual, I didn't want to die," Elena responded, flicking her hair over my should.

"Now Elena, don't forget that Klaus and Elijah actually gave you a tonic to bring you back to life after said ritual," Damon spoke up, Elena shot him a glare.

"We didn't want to risk it being a phoney and leaving me dead," Elena huffed.

"So then you forced Damon to give you his blood, which then nullified the tonic anyway but since you wanted to remain human, your biological dad gave his life to keep you alive," Kol retorted.

I froze when he said that and Bella went rigid in my arms, she looked livid as she went to stand, I tried to pull her back down but she shook me off. She glared at Elena.

"You forced Damon to give you his blood," my very pissed off mate hissed at the very human doppelganger. I sat back, watching as my mate became possessive over me, it was a hell of a turn on.

"I hardly forced him, he did it willingly," Elena whined.

"You forced him Elena, remember? I was there," Bonnie spoke up.

"Yeah, he was definitely not willing," Caroline spoke up.

"What did you do?" Bella growled.

"She bled him after tying him up with Vervain ropes," Stefan answered, watching my mate carefully.

"So? He forgave me, it's not like I did anything to hurt him, he would do anything to protect me, he would do anything for me," Elena proclaimed.

"Oh crap," Kol facepalmed.

A rabid snarl left Bella's lips, I could see the veins pop out from beneath her eyes and her fangs descend. I rose to my feet instantly, ready to calm my raging mate. Elena had definitely said the wrong thing there, she was almost claiming me in front of my bonded mate. Female vampires were usually the calmest of the couple but provoke her mating instincts and it would be a bloodshed. Bella wouldn't stop until she put Elena down, permanently.

"Damon is mine, not yours," Bella spat.

"He could be mine, if I wanted him to be," Elena taunted.

"For fucks sake Elena, shut your mouth before Bella does it permanently," Kol shouted.

"She won't harm me, Stefan and Caroline would protect me," Elena looked at Stefan and Caroline, Caroline shook her head and Elena shot her a look of betrayal. Stefan looked like he was about to step in.

"No, they wouldn't, they couldn't, not against her. Not now you've pushed the button you really shouldn't have," Lexi answered cryptically, the others bar Kol looked at her in confusion. Bella continued to growl at Elena, her muscles tightening as if ready to pounce.

"You really shouldn't have provoked her Elena, I hope you have a guardian angel," Kol smirked before eyeing Bella in concern.

"Damon, tell your wife to back off, help me out here," Elena's eyes found mine.

"You've done it now Elena," Lexi said.

"Damon, please, control your wife," Elena spat.

She really shouldn't have pleaded with me to go against my wife when she was already on edge, Bella launched herself at Elena, her small hands wrapping around Elena's throat as she pinned her to the wall. Stefan went to go to Elena but I growled at him in response, he would not touch Bella, she was **mine.** Bonnie squeaked in surprise and went to defend Elena before Lexi piped in.

Stefan ignored my warning and grabbed my mate by the shoulders. A red haze descended over my vision as I rushed Stefan, throwing him off my mate before crouching down, facing him with a constant growl building in my throat. He tried to rush me, trying to get to **my mate **but I would not let him touch her, I grabbed the nearest chair and broke the leg off, driving it into my brothers stomach. Stefan cried out before falling to his knees, trying to pull the wood out.

"Enough!" Lexi called out, "Anyone who has no idea what's going on right now needs to keep their mouth shut before things get worse."

"What is going on?" Caroline asked.

"I said shut up, everything will be explained when everyone is calm again," Lexi shouted, Stefan groaned from his position on the floor.

"I can't breathe," Elena gasped out, Bella snarled again before tightening her grip.

"Damon, I need to approach Bella, see if we can't get her thinking a little more rationally, is that okay? It'll be just me, the males will stay where they are and not say a word," Lexi told me warily.

I nodded stiffly, Lexi was not a threat to my mate. Lexi approached Bella from the side so Bella could see her out of her peripheral vision. I wanted to be able to be the one to help Bella but I couldn't do it without Bella thinking I was protecting Elena, it would be an utter betrayal in her eyes and our mating bond would take a huge hit, something I wasn't willing to risk.

"Bella, it's me Lexi, could you let Elena down for me?" Lexi asked, Bella shook her head.

"I can't, she's a threat. I have to keep Damon safe, she thinks she can take him from me," Bella hissed, squeezing Elena tighter who was becoming an alarming shade of red. Any tighter and Bella may snap her neck.

"I promise she won't go near Damon, I just need you to put her down," Lexi cooed. Bella wasn't having any of it and I could see she wasn't going to budge. Her anger was agitating me further, I needed my mate. I needed to see if she was okay, I needed to let her know that she had nothing to worry about.

"Bella, Damon needs you right now, so can you put the doppelganger down Poppet?" Kol asked, staying where he was.

Bella suddenly perked up and span round to face me, dropping Elena with a thud who began gasping for air on the hardwood flooring. Bella's eyes roamed my body, searching for any signs of injury, her eyes narrowed on Stefan's blood on my hand and blurred to me, her eyes searching mine.

"Mine," I growled, pulling her close to me, burying my face into her, sucking in lungful's of her scent.

"All yours," she responded, pressing closer to me.

* * *

**There we go, **

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please leave a Review to let me know what you guys think. **

**\- MM oxox**


End file.
